SOE: The X Factor Chronicles
by Archdruid-Sephiroth
Summary: Third Impact had been averted by Storm and the rest of X-Factor, but now Adam's legacy has been unleashed upon the world. With new supervillains rising with angelic power, they are needed now more than ever. Rated M for violence, blood and language. Chapters 1 to 3 revamped.
1. X Factor 0

**Disclaimer:** Much of the concepts used are copyright Disney/Marvel, and GAINAX. All material is used in accordance with all "Fair Use" laws, and on infringement is intended. No money is made from this work or any of its derivatives.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-2, The Aftermath of the Angel Wars…<strong>

The battlefield was quiet for the time being. The sky, once a multicolored mess of spiraling madness in preparation for the end of the world was finally returning to its normal grey shades as the rain began to fall in earnest. A low rumble of thunder echoed across the landscape but even that could not stop the sounds of cheering from the JSSDF and the other warriors who stopped a madman in his quest.

Panning around the battlefield one can see a large box truck, several devices that were blown out and destroyed, all evidence that this was once the rallying point for X-Factor, a league of Nephilim Superheroes, during this final confrontation.

The members of X-Factor had already moved on towards the center of the city to regroup. As the view pans back, none of the members of X-Factor seemed to notice something important was missing from the camp…

… the body of Doctor Doom…

* * *

><p><strong>Archdruid Sephiroth Presents<strong>

**A Superwomen of Evangelion Series**

**Based on "Tempest Aterna"**

**The X-Factor Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>X-Factor Episode 0: The Aftermath, a New Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>X-Factor headquarters was a mess due to the excessive amount of partying that took place last night. Despite the fact that this was a coalition of superheroes, they were still children, and they indulged. While someone did have the presence of mind to put the dip and the rest of the perishables away, it was obvious that this was the extent of their willingness to clean the place up.<p>

In one corner of the main command room stood a massive pile of empty cans of beer and one unconscious superwoman lightly snoring in her drunken sleep. In the lab nearby, one of the supermen along with one of the superwomen shared a bed, as an older woman in a lab coat nearby was busy looking over data as if the base wasn't a total disaster area and there wasn't anyone at all sleeping nearby.

In other rooms there were more pairs that were sharing space with each other, away from the mess they had created the previous night. In a room by herself, a girl lay wrapped in many bandages and braces to keep her body from twisting itself the wrong way. She was awake, and her blue eyes took in the room in detail for the ten-millionth time.

"This sucks," she whispered, feeling a twinge of pain erupt though her spine.

Her name was Rogue… real name Asuka Langley Sohryu. Once an enemy of X-Factor, now a full member in her own right. She was created by Exodus as a useful pawn and a partner to share his bed, but in the end, she realized the extent to which she was being used. He pushed too far, and she turned against him.

But revenge would not be hers exclusively. Ultimately defeated by Exodus, but that didn't matter; she played her part, and she knew as much. If it wasn't for her attempt to kill him, Third Impact would have happened anyway, and no one would have survived except Exodus himself. She bought Storm the time she needed to finish the job... yet still, she wished she had punched him though his chest and destroyed his core herself.

Ritusko Akagi, X-Factor's now official doctor, said it would take a few months to fully heal as her regeneration was stunted compared to the other superheroes here. It was the downside of being nearly indestructible, when Rogue did get hurt, the injuries lasted a lot longer.

Sighing, the red head ignored the pain in her chest and back and simply laid there, gently pushing the white bang over her face away. A few moments later, the last person she expected entered the room.

"Archangel," she whispered as the visitor approached.

Her real name was Rei Ayanami, a creation of the late Gendo Ikari. She was meant as a tool to initiate the impact in order to resurrect his wife, but as Gendo's ambitions changed, so did her role in all of this. She became the template for an army, and a baseline for more powerful creations that came to be known as the Doom Guard. Gendo himself, had held the reins of power in Tokyo-3 for a long time, and when he became the Supervillian Doctor Doom, his power only grew.

Rei had merged with the 16th Messenger, Armasael, and became the heroine Archangel. Her body was now techno-organic in nature, with 2 sets of razor edge wings capable of launching organic steel blades like hypersonic darts. Her personality changed little, she was as serious as ever but little by little she began to escape her shell.

"Rogue," Rei replied. "I know not much time has passed, but how are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she answered truthfully. "At the same time though, I have this feeling of relief… it's finally over right? No more angels… no more Exodus… no more Doom?"

"Yes," she agreed. "It has ended at last. But at the same time it has only just begun."

Asuka shifted a bit at that. "What do you mean?"

"Adam's energy was released into the world again. The first time it was during the Second Impact, which allowed children born after that time to become potential EVA pilots. His energy has been released again. It is likely that others in the world will change."

"Into things like us?" she offered.

"Likely," she replied.

"So it isn't really over for us."

Rei sat at her bedside, swinging all four sets of wings to the side away so they weren't blocking her. "It will never truly be over for us," she replied. "As the angels were once vital in the time before the First Impact, we have now become a vital part of this world. We'll need to keep the balance of power now, and prevent those who have become power mad from destroying or subjugating the world again."

"You think the others will be on board for that?" Asuka asked.

"Undoubtedly," Rei replied without hesitation. "Each member of X-Factor believes in what we do. I believe even Colossus and yourself, though relative newcomers would be honored to take such a place."

"Well for my part, I'm in it for the glory of combat." Asuka twinged a bit but kept her pain reflex under control. "I am a warrior at heart, and I doubt that will ever change."

"I don't imagine it will," Rei agreed. "I know we weren't the best of friends before all of this happened, but I would like to take you up on that offer you made almost a year ago."

"What offer?" Asuka asked questioningly.

"At the school, you met me on the steps and said we should become friends. At the time, I responded that I would if ordered… but now I understand the meaning of friendship and desire to pursue this course with you because I wish to, rather than because I was commanded to do so."

Asuka smiled slightly at that. "And so you take one more step in becoming human."

Rei smiled a gentle smile. She took her words as a compliment.

* * *

><p><strong>Latveria, 3 Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The body of Doctor Doom was laid out on a table in a dark room. Most of the burnt clothing and armor were removed and the hole in his chest was still visible for all to see. Circling around the table was a girl who resembled Rei in many ways but she was a little taller and her hair was a bit longer. She wore a black plugsuit with steel grey armor over her shoulders, shins and knees, wrists elbows and spine. In the center of her chest was a circular disk covered by a clear crystal plate that glowed with a strong light. Cabling ran from this disk to a pair of emitters on each arm under the wrist, as well as other devices she wore.<p>

She approached the table and removed the chest plate, disconnecting the glowing device's leads to her wrists before depressurizing her suit. Pulling on releases on her chest, she removed most of the cloth over her chest exposing her flesh. Her hand then reached into her own chest, phasing past the flesh to reach her core. Whimpering in obvious pain she forcibly divided her own core into two equal parts pulling one part of herself out. She felt sick for a moment, but was able to keep her lunch down.

She took a moment to recover before taking that half of her core and placing it in the hole in Doom's chest. Instantly the arteries and veins melded to it and the flesh started to grow back, turning into organic metal as it did. As the regeneration began, she replaced her outfit and resealed it. Once pressurization was complete she reattached her chest piece, linked the leads and placed her hands on Doom's chest.

The sound of a machine powering up could be heard before the wrist units came alive and transferred a massive amount of energy from the wrist units into Doom himself. As Doom was beginning to come alive, his body instantly and instinctually drew in that power.

As the minutes went by, the flesh rebuilt itself and the core inside of him strengthened until his eyes opened and he drew breath. She immediately let go allowing him to fully come back into consciousness.

Gendo Von Doom sat up allowing his eyes to adjust. He looked towards the person who revived him.

"Report," he said with authority despite his state of undress.

"The plan has failed. NERV Japan is lost to us, Onslaught has been killed and Colossus has betrayed us. No Doom Infantry remain and Mystique is missing. I took you to an isolated country in the Carpathian Mountains called Latveria and revived you using my own core." Her voice was level but there was a hint of modesty, or perhaps even fear in her voice, he couldn't place it… either would be a distraction.

"Then we have become linked for the time being," he noted. This complicated matters but it was better than death. He never even thought for a moment that he would have needed his secret fourth member of the Doom Guard. She remained dormant in an underground chamber just in case he failed fully in his plans. While she lacked some of the programming the Doom Guard had, she was a competent warrior, and apparently good with machinery judging from her unusual rig. Doom was especially interested in that ring of light.

"Forgive me," she said sadly.

"There is nothing to forgive," he replied. "You had no control over the events. But the fact that Mystique has abandoned me as well…"

That thought hit him the hardest. Mystique was always the one closest to him, trying desperately to impress him. Why would she abandon him like that? That was a mystery he would unravel later.

"I trust the materials I require have been collected?"

"Yes Doctor," she replied instantly. "I've subjugated part of the population here for slave labor using the nanites. They have already begun construction of the underground facility that will house the new cloning plant. I was able to save most of the files you stored in the Geofront, so we should be able to reach full production within a matter of weeks."

"Excellent," he replied, noticing her spirits seemed to be increasing now that he was a bit happier. "In this hidden alcove, far from the eyes of the civilized world, we will begin again, and this time I will succeed. Now, what of the Evangelions?"

"They remain in the Geofront, but they are already in the process of being disassembled by the Japanese Government."

"The cores?"

She shook her head. At this Doom was saddened again.

"Then… she is truly lost to me…."

"I am sorry," she replied with sadness in her voice. "If it is your wish, I will attempt to replace her."

"No one can replace her," Gendo replied immediately. He turned to face the girl whose eyes were now low to the ground. "But you may have little choice in the matter. We are linked now as we share the same core."

"It was necessary, the world needs you."

Gendo Von Doom actually smiled at that quote as he stood up and walked towards another table loaded with devices and parts.

"Yes Whiplash… the world does need me. This world needs a strong leader, one that can drive our species into the future! Here on this patch of earth in the middle of Europe, we will bring about the beginning of a new age."

She smiled as she straightened her posture.

"Now here is what I need you to do… work on subjugating the rest of the population to my whim and push forward construction. I want the f-LS forge operational by the end of the week. It's only a matter of time before our enemies realize we have returned and I must be ready for them."

"Yes Doctor, your will be done."

Doom immediately got to work on his new armor and costume. It would be just like the old in appearance but he already had ideas for improvements to counter the Superwomen. "Our enemies are legion but soon they will be as dust in the wind. Go forth and enforce my will."

"Hail Doom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-2, 2 Days later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Reports are still coming in of seemingly super powered criminals terrorizing the citizens," one of the prefecture representatives said. "This is getting out of hand. We need support from outside the country. We can't handle this."<p>

"Violent crime is up nearly 65 percent in the wake of the Doom Incident," another one agreed. "Unless something is done…."

At that moment, the doors opened and a single boy entered the room. His blonde hair and glasses made him look like a member of the chess club from a local high school, but his military style outfit spoke of something else entirely, as well as his very posture. His arm held an arm computer and his backpack certainly looked like something out of a science fiction movie. The room went silent as he walked to the head of the room, not because of the randomness of it, but because most of them recognized the X symbol on his shoulders, where the rank insignia of a soldier would normally be.

"If it pleases your honor," he said to the head of the Diet of Japan, "I have something to say to the Representatives and Councilors here."

He nodded and stepped down as the boy walked up to the podium, using the box hidden there to stand on so all could see him.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Diet," he began, "allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Aida Kensuke, formerly a student at Tokyo-3 Junior High School. Now, thanks to extraordinary events, I have become more than human. I have fought alongside my brothers and sisters in Tokyo-2, 5 days ago to stymie the efforts of Doctor Doom under the moniker of Forge. I have been chosen by my teammates in X-Factor to speak on their behalf as their official Liaison to you all.

"Before I continue, I wish for you to understand that the world has in fact changed greatly. While I do not know the extent of your knowledge as to what actually happened… and in effect, almost happened, but I will answer those questions later. I will say that we have averted a disaster that could have destroyed the entire world as surely as the Angels would have. Never-the-less we know our work will never truly be done….

* * *

><p><strong>4 Days Ago, X-Factor HQ<strong>

* * *

><p>Though most of the mess was cleaned up here, there were still signs that there was a major party recently. Gathered around the table, the members of X-Factor sat as they listened to Doctor Akagi's information.<p>

"So," she continued, "what I feared might happen has in fact come to pass. I surmised that if both halves of Adam were reunited and then destroyed, it would be the second impact all over again."

"The world didn't shift again," Rogue commented.

"I know that, but never-the-less, the world has changed again. Adam / Exodus's death released a vast amount of angelic energy into the atmosphere and that energy has begun to change random people. I've gotten back into the main satellite network and modulated the sensors to scan for angelic energy. The currents have already carried it around the world. It's begun."

"I guess that means we can't rest yet," Bishop replied almost dryly.

His real name was Shinji Ikari, the son of Doctor Doom. Betrayed by his father, he tried to turn against him only to be shown his place. When the angel of the night, Liliel appeared, he was absorbed into it but was able to forcefully merge with her, destroying the angel and inheriting her ability to absorb energy.

"No," Storm replied standing up in the process. "It means we can never truly rest. We banded together to stop Doctor Doom and Exodus from destroying and subjugating the world. We succeeded, though not without pain and suffering. Still we won. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to call it quits."

Storm was the primary founding member of X-Factor, and their leader. Her real name was Mayumi Yamagishi. A year ago, she was an unassuming bookworm who got caught up in the Angel Wars when it became known to her that she had a core within her, one that was linked to Ramiel, the angel of thunder. His death was her rebirth and ever since then she has been fighting the good fight.

"Do you think we can really help the entire world?" Spirit asked. "I mean, we're gonna need more than a few box trucks and some determination to do that."

Spirit has ever been at Mayumi's side though this ordeal. An experiment that was disposed of improperly was the reason for her existence. Her genetics just so happened to be compatible with the discarded DNA from one of Ritsuko's experiements. This changed the class rep of Tokyo-3 Middle School's Class 2-A into a half-angelic heroine. Once she was simply Hikari Horaki, an unassuming freckle-faced girl, now she was Storm's primary advisor.

"We'll need more materials and capital to take on that kind of a mission," Forge replied.

"Not to mention more training," Colossus, Forge's best friend noted.

Before the events of the Angel Wars, Touji Suzahara, was a jock and Hikari's love interest. Now they are together in X-Factor, but Touji was forcefully transformed into Colossus by Doctor Doom.

"Personally I'm all for it!" She-Hulk replied. "I'm not satisfied with just killing off Adam. If there are going to be new supervillains out there we need to smash them all!"

Though human now, when She-Hulk really gets going, she turns into a massive green skinned terror of a woman. Misato Katsuragi was once the Director of Operations for NERV, but like most here, circumstances transformed her into something else entirely. She witness The Second Impact, which infused her with angelic power she couldn't use. It wasn't until she was almost killed in the secret war factory of Doctor Doom and exposed to Gamma Radiation that she became the strong arm of X-Factor.

"We are overlooking something else," Archangel said in a soft voice. "Who's to say some of these new Nephilim won't want to become heroes?"

"Agreed," Storm replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"As we continued to discuss the future we came to several conclusions, none-the-least of which is the fact that we can't do it alone, but we are willing to fight for the free world. We aren't looking to become vigilantes; we're looking to become a tool for law and order. We seek to preserve the peace and bring those that would seek to abuse their power to justice according to the laws set by the people. We don't see ourselves as judge, jury or executioner… we want to help.<p>

"So what we are really asking for is two fold. First, we want the support of the Government as we have no desire to become law-breakers. Secondly, we need the financial support of the Government as well. While I've been able to improvise a lot, there is so much more I can do with proper equipment. Do this for us and we promise to do what is needed of us to protect this world from evil."

At the end of his speech, Forge was quite surprised to find that the entire Diet was clapping for him. It was a show of support he wasn't quite expecting and it brought a warm feeling to him. The people did understand, it seemed and now it was only a matter of letting the Diet do its job.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Mayumi stat on the bench outside X-Factor Headquarters… while the place had changed a bit in the past two weeks, it still felt more like home than ever. The computer systems they got from the government were put to good use. They'd already taken a few missions from the Japanese Government and it felt like they were really making a difference now.<p>

But foremost on her mind was Tabris. As time passed, he seemed to become more segregated from the rest of the team. She knew it was only a matter of time before he left.

Inside the building Forge was working on a new machine, one that would more efficiently direct power throughout the base. It was complex on the inside but it wasn't anything his special sight couldn't figure out. As he continued to work, Ms Fantastic was working on another circuit board for the machine.

Suddenly there was a sound like a gunshot and Forge was thrown from the machine. Ms Fantastic was at his side instantly.

"Are you alright?" she half panicked.

Forge jolted and something looked like it tore out of his chest. It was a shard of crystal about 5" long. To both his and her surprise the crystal shard changed shape and unfolded five pairs of crystalline wings.

"What the hell?" Forge said as he watched the thing unfurl. In moments it grew two sets of arms as well and formed something of a face, though it was just a smooth faucet with eye slits that glowed. "Is… is that what I think it is?"

"Goodness," she replied. "It certainly does look like it. Tabris! Come quick!"

Tabris entered a moment later and saw the fairy-like creature that resembled Arael. He came closer to it as it took wing and flew in front of him as if considering him.

"Arael?" he asked it, but it seemed to only partially understand him.

"Is it her?" Forge asked as he got up. He noticed that his clothing was undamaged somehow.

"Part of her," Tabris replied as he held his hand out. The tiny creature clung to his finger and locked eyes with him causing Tabris to blank out briefly. "One of several… Arael managed to survive by shattering her own soul into different pieces just before impact. Parts of her are scattered about the world, lost…."

"Can you bring her together again?" Forge asked, not sure about how these things worked.

"I must try," he replied. His eyes were still transfixed on this fragment of Arael that clung to his finger.

Minutes later, Tabris walked outside to where Mayumi was resting.

"Kaworu?"

"Mayumi."

She turned to face him, and saw that he was wearing his combat uniform complete with his new backpack. The fragment of Arael floated nearby fluttering its wings to move about.

"So, you found a part of her."

"Apparently it was within Forge all this time," he replied.

"Does this mean you're leaving us?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but yes. There are other fragments out there lost and scattered. I have to find them if I ever want to restore Arael to life."

Mayumi looked saddened by this but she understood deep down what it was he had to do.

"Far be it from be to discourage you from your quest. Your presence will be missed. You've become a part of this team."

"Don't worry… Storm," he replied, "Arael and I will return once my mission is finally completed."

Mayumi stepped in and gave him a hug which he returned gladly.

"Good luck Tabris," she whispered to him.

"No… I've left that name behind me." They separated. "My honor is all I have left, and like the honorable warriors of old, I will cherish it and allow it to guide my hand as my quest goes on. I am the Silver Samurai."

Mayumi smiled at the name. "It suits you my friend." She noticed Forge walking towards them with a long box.

"I made this for you Sil," he said as he approached. "I figure it will help you in quest as your powers have diminished somewhat since you lost your core."

Tabris looked at the box. "I sense Longinus energy from it… you cracked the f-LS code?"

"Well, I sort of knew you were probably going to leave us, if only for a while, and I decided why let the bad guys have all the cool toys. It's an alloy of f-LS I created mixing the metal with Titanium. It actually retained its Longinus properties while now being much harder to break."

Sil opened the box to find a katana with a carbon steel sheath. Forge continued to explain as he removed the weapon from the box and unsheathed it, taking in the silvery metal's gleam.

"The sheath is carbon steel so it's light and can be used as a bludgeoning weapon without risk of breakage. The inside layer is the same metal as the blade so it won't wear out regardless of how often you need to draw the sword." Tabris looked for the mark on the blade and found the familiar X symbol where the creators mark would normally be. Forge's personal mark was on the opposite side. "Since the energy of Longinus also works alongside AT-Fields as well as against it, it should take a charge from your energy quite well." He tested this out himself and the blade seemed to come alive with a silvery glow as he did so.

"Exquisite," Sil replied. "Absolutely exquisite." He sheathed the sword and attached it to his belt. "It is one of the greatest gifts anyone has given me. Thank you Forge." As he looked back, it seemed the rest of X-Factor including Rogue who was able to move about now were coming out to say goodbye.

"I wish you could stay," Spirit said as she approached. "But I know this is something you must do."

"Just remember you're always welcome back," Bishop added. "Even if your quest isn't done yet so don't be a stranger, k?"

"My friends," Silver Samurai began, trying to ward off his own tears now, "this means so much to me. I'm happy to have such friends. I can only hope that when this is over, you can all get to meet Arael properly. I think you would like her."

"Looking forward to it," Forge said much to Sil's surprise. Forge's first meeting with Arael wasn't precisely fun for him, but in the end, even he understood that she was only trying to talk.

"Goodbye my friends… I hope to see you all again soon." With that he turned and began the long walk down the hillside, leaving his friends behind him for now.

The fragment of Arael flew around his head a few times rapidly leaving a crystal chime sound in her wake.

"I swear if I ever hear you say 'Hey Listen', I'm going to turn my AT-Field into a fly-swatter."

The sound that came from the fragment almost sounded like a chuckle to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Latveria<strong>

* * *

><p>Whiplash stood upon a hill overlooking the surface of the new underground facility. Soon a city would be built here to cover the fact that such a facility existed, but for now, the numerous entrances dotted the landscape as construction vehicles continued to smooth out the ground in places and set infrastructure in others. Pipes, wires and conduits cris-crossed the landscape as the subjugated workers continued to labor on. Within the facility, Whiplash knew that new Doom Infantry would be awakening soon. The ranks and files would once more fill up and the all-female army would once again march, this time with added support.<p>

Whiplash had started tinkering with the idea of using robotic drones as additional support. Such units could handle heavy weapons much easier than the Doom Infantry could, and they were much easier to replace. With the unstoppable support, the Infantry could concentrate on taking and holding territory once the widespread wars would begin. For now, they were all part of Latveria's Special Self Defense Force (LSSDF). Air fields and vehicle construction bays were being created both above and below ground and already, a volunteer infantry force marched the streets of Latveria's towns… especially the new capital of Doomstadt.

In two short weeks, Doom went from newly awakened with ideas for the future, to building new nation upon the foundations of the old world. Of course, much of the population was living in fear and subjugated by the power of Doom, while others were either subjugated via the Nanties he used to keep them under control, or young people who realized where the true power in Latveria was now and joined the ranks of Doom willingly. The new clone army he was creating was no longer reliant on the nanites, and a simple control chip wired into their brains controlled their activities. This allowed them to act more independently if their control signal was interrupted.

This was but one of many upgrades and changes Doom had made to his army. Gendo Von Doom was a man who learned from his past mistakes. This time would be different… this time the world would bow to him, or he would turn the sky black with the smoke from the mass graves.

But first things first… he had an elaborate plan in place and each step needed to be executed with caution. Small groups and concrete plans had to go over flawlessly otherwise his enemies, especially X-Factor would become wise to his plans. All this Whiplash knew, and while a small part of her cried out in protest that what she was doing was wrong on so many levels, her loyalty to her "father" prevailed over any misgivings she had. He was always in the right after all, and so she used all of her willpower to crush that small voice that tried to sway her faith from him.

Landing behind her, Doom took in the scenery with his own eyes from beyond his metal mask. He stepped up next to her on her left side, putting her on his right… where she knew she belonged.

"Status," he commanded.

"The underground facilities are 97 percent completed. Construction of Vladastadt will begin as soon as the last of the facilities are completed. We should have the city fully built within three months if current labor holds up. This is of course including the new HCR Units I plan to roll out within the next week."

"The Lab?"

"Fully stocked and ready for your use," she replied immediately.

"Material supplies."

"No shortages expected within the foreseeable future."

"Infantry."

"The first production run of 10,000 clones will be active in 3 days. We're expecting the next batch the same time the following week. You should have an army of about 120,000 clones by the time the city of Vladastadt is completed."

"Outstanding," Doom agreed. "You have done well Whiplash; your organizational skills and attention to detail have made this all possible. Latveria will soon become a true world power, and no one outside the country will even realize it has happened."

"Thank you father," she said beaming with pride.

"Soon, we will begin phase one of the plan."

And so, nestled here deep within the Carpathian Mountains, in a small corner of Eastern Europe, Doom has rebuilt his empire. Though smaller than what he possessed as the head of NERV, it would soon outshine even that.

* * *

><p>The power of Adam had been let loose upon the world.<p>

As Silver Samurai began his long quest to reassemble the lost pieces of Arael, X-Factor, now backed up by the Japanese Government began to fight back against the evil Nephilim that threatened the innocent. Who knows what sort of strange and unusual adversaries awaited the heroes.

But what of Mystique? How has she faired since she abandoned Doom?

And what diabolical plots does Gendo Von Doom have in store for the world?

So long as evil persists, Storm and the rest of X-Factor will be there to fight for what's good and pure in the world… and so begins The X-Factor Chronicles…

* * *

><p><em>Walkin' stiff, let me tell ya,<em>

_Better left for dead,_

_But now we're on a mission,_

_Well it's full speed ahead!_

_My legions when we do the crime,_

_Let's get one thing straight_

_To get there early is on time,_

_And showin' up on time is late…_

_-Megadeth, Blood of Heroes_


	2. XF1: Fear the Reaper

**X-Factor Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>X-Factor #1: Fear the Reaper<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Forge yelled across the work area. "Someone grab that!" The 'that' he was referring to was one of his primary communication computers that link X-Factor with the Diet in Tokyo-1. Forge would have gotten it himself, except he was currently waist deep in a massive computer core and couldn't get out with any speed.<p>

"Got it Hon!" Ms Fantastic replied and hit the connect button. She didn't necessarily look like she was prepared for such a call as she was wearing a mechanic's jump suit and had lots of grease splotches on her face and outfit. She was working on a truck after all. "Ms Fantastic here!"

"Ah, Ibuki-chan, always a pleasure!" The man on the other end was wearing a sensible suit and tie and had round glasses to match. His grayed hair spoke of his age and the fact that he has been on the diet very nearly since the Second Impact. His name is Totohiro Mazakari, the current Diet Representative from the Osaka Prefecture and the primary liaison to X-Factor. Basically his job was to hand them their assignments, and he had a dozy of one today.

"Totohiro-sama!" Maya exclaimed excitedly. "Good to hear from you again! How was your trip to Okinawa?"

"Excellent as always. Michiru-chan was so excited to go she almost forgot her suitcase." He chuckled thoughtfully. Michiru was his youngest daughter, only 16 years old. Sadly, she was also the only family member he had left. His wife died shortly after Second Impact and the rest of his children had already left the nest.

"That sounds like her!" Maya said with a bright smile. Totohiro liked her as she reminded him of his eldest daughter Megumi. She was also a bookworm and a computer nut, but kept high spirits even when things looked grim.

"Well, I'd love to tell you more about the trip, but I have an important assignment for X-Factor. I'll be contacting you with the details at around 1400 hrs."

"I'll make sure everyone is present and accounted for," Maya said with confidence.

"Good, see you then." The computer showed that Mazakari closed the connection.

"This ought to be good," Maya heard Forge call out. "The last time Mazakari called us directly, we had to almost level an entire city."

"Well luckily that city had been flooded out since Second Impact," Maya pointed out.

"True."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

* * *

><p>X-Factor gathered around their new conference table. The center of the table was a holographic emitter and a large screen dominated one of the walls. As the last members were gathering, the screen kicked on showing Mazakari and what appeared to be two other men. One they recognized as General Kyzu Kaimara, current head of the JSSDF, the other was an American in a military uniform they didn't recognize.<p>

Storm stood at the forefront of her people, her silvery outfit catching a slight gleam in the overhead lights.

"X-Factor reporting," she said with confidence.

"Good to see you all assembled. To my left is General Kaimara, whom you know. To my right is Colonel Lest from the United States Army. He's the current head of their Homeland Security Administration."

"Greetings," he said in perfect Japanese. "It's an honor to meet you all at last."

"Colonel," Storm replied and nodded.

"Let's get started," Mazakari replied. The holographic unit turned on and all of X-Factor faced it. It showed a man standing there in a dark outfit with a high collar. His face was painted white with black paint around the eyes made to resemble a simple eye mask. His boots were plated and his hands were gloved in black leather that was also plated in metal. Across his back was a weapon that appeared to be a scythe designed to fold in on itself and be carried on the back. It was currently folded down. The image was speaking.

"_This message is for the US Government. For too long have our people suffered, and now you want to catalogue us? You treat us like freaks and criminals. Well if we are, it is because YOU have made us this way! We express our right to freedom. What you saw yesterday was but a demonstration of the power at the hands of the MLF. If you continue to push forward the MRA, there will be greater repercussions! You have been warmed."_

"The footage you just witnessed was sent to Washington two days ago," Colonel Lest explained as the hologram turned off. "We've identified the individual in the holo message as one Pantu Hurageb. He's an operative of the MLF known as 'Reaper'."

"MLF?" Bishop asked.

"Mutant Liberation Front. They're goal apparently is equal rights for mutant kind at the expense of normals. Their current goal seems to be to stop the creation of the MRA, the 'Mutant Registration Act' which is being forwarded in the house currently by Senator Kelly."

"Since when have Nephilim been referred to as 'Mutants'?" Bishop cut in with a bit more aggression than normal. "You make it sound like a disease!"

"Bishop!" Storm yelled. "Colonel, forgive my teammate for talking out of turn. That was very unprofessional of him."

Shinji for his part looked shocked that Mayumi would take such a stance, though he realized he did rudely cut off the Colonel.

"It's alright Storm," the Colonel replied. "I read Bishop's profile, I almost expected such an outburst. Bishop, it's not meant in a derogatory manner. Nephilim even tend to refer to themselves as mutants here in the states, it's easier to say and they take no offense to the term."

"I see," Bishop replied, unconvinced but pushing past it for the time being.

"So what have they been doing lately?" Ritsuko asked.

"Their latest activities," General Kaimara began, "included attacking low level American Government Workers that are involved in the activities surrounding the MRA. We believe they've been targeted simply due to the lack of security afforded to those individuals. Homeland Security has been keeping them under surveillance but there is only so much they can do. That's where you come in."

"We have reason to believe," Mazakari continued, "that Reaper himself is likely to make a major move within the next couple of days, so we need X-Factor to go to the USA and help with the security detail until the MLF do act, then apprehend them. You will receive the full cooperation of the US Government in this matter, so I have been assured."

"I've arranged transportation to Los Angeles, California, where the targeted workers are being gathered to keep them safe in one place," Colonel Lest replied. When you arrive, I'll brief you further."

"Understood General," Storm replied. "We'll see you then."

"The itinerary is already sent to your computer as usual," Mazakari said. "Good luck X-Factor." And then the screen went black, switching over to the X-Factor logo on screen.

"Alright," Storm said as the screen changed. "Let's get this part out of the way. Your thoughts?"

"I can't believe we're being called mutants!" Bishop started instantly. "It's demeaning… it's horrible!"

"Calm down Bishop," She-Hulk said. "Americans do things a bit differently. No use getting in a knot over the culture barrier."

"She-Hulk's right," Storm agreed. "This was only a matter of time. Besides it's easier to say Mutant than Nephilim for most people and the common folk like it simple. I know that probably doesn't make you feel that much better but…"

"No, I get it," Bishop replied immediately. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"The thing I want to know," Colossus began, "Is why is something like the MRA is even necessary? I mean, I know I was just a Jock in high school…"

"Still will be if they reopen the school at some point," Spirit corrected.

"… but why does any institution need to know this stuff?"

"I think," Rogue started, "It's got a lot to do with public safety. You've gotta admit that what most Nephilim, or Mutants if you prefer, can do can be pretty scary depending on how powerful they are. And that's not even taking into account the ability to control the AT-Field, which the vast majority of Nephilim can. I ain't saying it's right, but I can see where they're coming from."

"Public safety," Forge replied. "Simple as that."

"It still feels wrong," Ms Fantastic replied. "It seems so invasive."

"It's not our place to decide that though," Colossus conceded now that he understood better. "Japan hasn't instituted something like this, but with our kind popin' up all over the world, all eyes are gonna be on the USA to see what they do."

"Either way," Storm replied, "we do what we must. Remember X-Factor has promised to uphold the law, and if the MRA is passed into law here, there or anywhere else, we have to abide and accept that. We're an example to the rest of the world as well. We may not like it, but if it becomes a law we must accept it."

All the members of X-Factor nodded solemnly. It was obvious to anyone looking on that many of the members of X-Factor had their misgivings about the entire situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, the Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice Bermon was your typical office worker. She dressed in a standard secretary uniform, drank her coffee black and virtually always ate at her desk. This time was no different. As she looked over the latest file put on her desk and checked for the proper signatures, she heard a knock at her door.<p>

"Come in," she said without looking up. Judging from the footsteps, it was one of the office employees. "You here with the latest memo?" She asked before looking up. When she did, her mouth dropped open.

"Nope, just an invitation you must accept." The words spoke by a rail thin girl of color about 5' 6" tall with short cut hair and scars leading down from her eyes that were reminiscent of tears. Her outfit was dark grey metal tones consisting of metal bracers and shin guards, a sleeveless and backless top and tight silvery pants. However, Alice didn't pay much attention to that as she was grabbed by the front of her outfit and dragged towards the door.

"Let me go!" Alice yelled.

Suddenly the windows shattered and the girl was knocked away from Alice.

"You should listen to people when they talk to you," Spirit said as she landed by Alice.

"And you mind your own business," the girl replied as she threw her hands back and slapped them together in front of her. This action created a shockwave that nearly threw Spirit back out the window. The wall next to the window dented in at her hit and shattered the other window.

At that moment, a man entered the room in a one piece outfit. The legs were red and he wore a visor over his eyes.

"Move it Arclight we gotta go," he said. As she went for Alice, the man was struck by the metal fist of Colossus.

"But the party is just starting."

The man got back up grabbing a nearby desk with his hand. A glow issued from his hand and encompassed the desk. "Out of the way metal head," he yelled as he threw the desk, it exploded on contact sending fragments of wood metal and enough concussive force to send Colossus down the hall. Ten feet back, Bishop dodged as Colossus flew past.

"Shit," he replied. "These guys mean business." He absorbed some of the remaining energy from the blast and tried to get closer to the door but a shockwave from Archlight stopped him.

Spirit got up but was grabbed from outside the window and thrown. Reaper stuck his head in. "What are you waiting for, grab her and let's go!"

The man in silver and red got a hold of Alice and threw her over his shoulder heading for the window.

Reaper looked back in time to see the sky turn cloudy.

"Oh I've been waiting for this," he said as he pulled the scythe off his back extending the blade and swinging it up to impale into the wall above him. He then pulled himself up and onto the roof in one motion while triggering the release and pulling the scythe up with him. On the roof he approached the VTOL waiting and turned in time to see his partners Arclight and Charger get back to the room. Storm landed near the edge at that moment.

"Hold it right there Reaper," she called out. "You're under arrest."

"I think not Storm, in fact I've been waiting for this." He watched as Bishop came up through the door leading to the stairs. "Charger, deal with that prick, Storm is mine."

He spun his scythe around and launched headlong into the attack. Storm tried to fly backwards out of his reach, knowing he couldn't fly himself but was caught by the hook of the scythe and throw into the roof. She dodged the follow up strike and bounced back launching a bolt of electricity at Reaper. He spun the scythe once as it struck, sticking the blade into the roof to ground the hit. Then, he rushed forward pulling the scythe with him in the same motion.

Bishop launched a concussive blast into Charger hard enough to push him back. A chunk of the roof came up from the impact as well. Charger grabbed it out of the air and charged it in a moment before throwing it at Bishop… his unique mutant power excites the molecules in the object to vibrate at an incredible speed to the point where the object becomes unstable. Bishop blocked the attack with his forearms but the instability in the material caused it to explode throwing him back into the stairwell.

Charger quickly followed jumping down to the bottom of the first flight where Bishop landed planting both feet down as Bishop rolled, barely missing him. Bishop quickly responded by planting a kick into his side throwing him down the next well. Recovering, Bishop launched a massive bolt of concussive force down after him, but Charger rolled just out of range of his AT Field being neutralized.

His field took the full brunt of Bishop's power and stayed up. Getting back to his feet, Charger ripped off part of the metal handrail simultaneously charging it up and focusing his AT-Field around it as he threw it. Though Bishop ducked it hit the wall just above him and exploded sending him into the ground with several shrapnel injuries across the chest.

Charger chuckled to himself as he walked up with another section of handrail ready to use it to impale Bishop and end him. But as he raised his hands to do so he was tackled by Colossus and slammed through the wall. It was about this time that Charger remembered that they were about 24 floors up. They struggled to get better position on each other on the way down, but Charger lost ending up back first into a car with 500 lbs of metal Nephilim on top of him. Lucky for him, he passed out almost instantly.

"That is how you make an impression," Colossus quipped.

Upstairs, Bishop got back up and rushed to the hole in the wall in time to see Colossus getting off of the car and pulling the unconscious rabble out of the wreck. The sound of battle above drew his attention, so he quickly made his way back to the roof.

Meanwhile, Storm was having issues getting anywhere with Reaper. He was a lot faster than she gave him credit for, but other than his speed she didn't notice any real power from him… well other than the AT-Field.

Spirit rose up in time to see Storm get thrown again as she got back up Reaper kicked her up and swung his scythe up after her. His eyes gleamed and the scythe glowed as the attack was struck. A line of blue blood shot into the air and suddenly Storm's nervous system went haywire.

The sight shocked Spirit to the point of inaction for a moment, what shook her out of it was Bishop yelling "Bastard!" at the top of his lungs as he rushed Reaper before he could finish her.

He dodged Reaper's scythe attack and delivered a sharp punch into his stomach. While momentarily staggered he delivered a series of hits to tack on the punishment but was eventually thrown back by a sharp strike to the stomach from the back end of the scythe.

Spirit took this opportunity to fly into Archlight at full speed throwing her back into the VTOL. Alice ran for the stairwell, seeing her opportunity to flee. Now quite pissed, Arclight unleashed another shockwave into Spirit throwing her almost off the building as Reaper jumped on. The VTOL took off immediately as Spirit made one last attempt to get to it, but another shockwave stopped her. When she hit the roof, she knew she wasn't getting them.

Bishop recovered and threw several concussive bolts at the VTOL but it was already out of range and suffered no damage.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he ran to Storm. "Mayumi! Are you alright?"

She moaned in pain as her body continued to twitch of its own volition.

"Come on," he almost cried. "Snap out of it!"

Finally her nerve endings began to calm down. She moaned in pain as her stomach began healing up at last.

"There, that's it…" Shinji encouraged.

"Ok," Mayumi whispered. "That sucked."

Shinji giggled ever so slightly with a sigh of relief. Spirit, upon seeing she was better, got up and decided to go after Alice.

A few floors below Colossus met up with Alice. She nearly screamed when she saw him but remembered he was one of the mutants trying to save her.

"Whoa, take it easy!" he said in English as his metal faded. "It's alright."

"Wow," she said upon seeing him change. "You're just a kid."

"Yep, not even old enough to drink yet but old enough to save the world," he joked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Spirit walked in at that moment. "My name is Alice… Alice Bermon. I'm one of the aids for Senator Greenberg."

"Touji Suzahara," he replied. "But my working name is Colossus."

"Hikari Horaki, otherwise known as Spirit," Hikari offered.

"Wow, you're all children. Thank you so much for rescuing me!"

"All in a day's work," Hikari replied. "Why where they after you anyway?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "It might have something to do with the Blue File. My boss has been working on it but with all the attacks on government officials lately, it's being held in a secure location."

"What's on the file?"

"I'm sorry," Alice replied, "but I really don't know. I guess it's pretty important though. This isn't the first time a mutant was after it."

Hikari sensed she was holding back, but decided not to pursue it.

"Well, either way the authorities are downstairs," Hikari offered. "We better get you down there."

Meanwhile at street level, a capture pod (an over glorified plasti-core coffin with a clear front used to hold hostile mutants in suspension) was being loaded into the back of a police truck. Inside Charger had succumbed to the gas that would keep him unconscious for the trip to the pen. Forge and Ms Fantastic watched as he was loaded.

"Detective Wilson, LAPD," a man introduce as he walked up. He wore the typical outfit of an old fashioned gumshoe, complete with the hat and trench coat.

Forge turned towards him and took his hand. "Aida Kensuke of X-Factor, call me Forge."

"Well Forge, we got an ID on that dirtbag. His name is Douglas Karn. Apparently he moonlights as an MLF member… not a top enforcer by any stretch. This was probably his big break, and he blew it."

"And the girl?"

"Ah yes, Arclight. No one knows her real name. We know she's a member of the MLF but we also believe she may be part of other organizations with a similar vein. She's been involved in most of the MLF's recent activities.

"I gotta ask though, what did they want with poor Alice? She'd never hurt a fly."

"Don't know yet," Forge replied. "One of my team is probably talking to her. Rest assured what we know… you'll know."

"I appreciate that kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere, 1 Hour Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Reaper entered an underground tunnel followed by Arclight and another of his men. This one was a massive man with four arms that watched the rear as they traveled. After traveling a bit, they saw a dark shape, roughly female ahead of them. Reaper held a hand up, stopping his team.<p>

"Wait here," he said and moved forward.

"You did not bring the file," the girl said in an even voice as she walked out of the shadows. Her blue hair was short and her body was covered in some kind of high tech body suit. A ring of light sat in her chest that came online as Reaper approached. Cables ran from the harness the ring was attached to, to units on her wrists. Her legs had some metal plating on the legs from the knees down, thigh plates of the sides of the thighs and shoulder plates that were rounded and functional.

"Our first attempt was… less than successful. We'll have another crack at it soon enough. Don't worry, you'll get the file."

"I hope so," she said with a little worry in her voice. "My master will not be pleased if you cannot deliver on your promise. There is much riding on this, not just your payment."

"We just need a bit more time that's all," Reaper replied casually.

"Time is not something I can promise," Whiplash replied a bit more urgently. "My master's patience is not limitless."

"Hey look lady, this is a simple contract. I'm not worried about delivering on my promise."

"You should be," she replied. "What my master would do to you would make Reignfire's rage look more like a tantrum thrown by a two year old. Trust me, if you do not deliver, you will regret it."

Reaper considered her words carefully. "You never told me who I'm even working for."

"Trust me Reaper," she began, "you are better off not knowing. Now please hurry. I'll try to stall him a while longer."

Reaper suddenly wondered if he was getting the bad end of the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary X-Factor HQ, Outside Los Angeles<strong>

* * *

><p>Doctor Akagi scrutinized her scan results again as Mayumi laid on the bed. Shinji stood a vigil next to her as they both looked on curiously waiting for Ritsuko's findings.<p>

"I must admit, this is a strange one," she said at length. "It appears that Pantu has the ability to charge his scythe with a form of energy that can cause damage to the human nervous system. That jolt you felt was the energy tearing your nerve endings to shreds. Thankfully, as Nephilim, you can regenerate the damage done which is why it was temporary."

"That's a relief," Shinji replied.

"Nasty ability," Mayumi admitted as she sat up and put her glasses back on. "We need to find a way around it. He's fast with that scythe, and a lot more skilled in combat than I gave him credit for. I won't underestimate him again."

"After Exodus I'm surprised you underestimated him at all," Ritsuko replied.

Mayumi pouted at that comment.

"I'm sorry May, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok… it's been a bit right? I should be over that by now."

"May-chan?" Shinji asked questioningly.

"It's fine Shinji-kun," she replied as she stood up. "If you don't mind though, I'd like to be alone for a little bit." With that she walked on. Shinji stayed obediently.

"I really am sorry," Ritusko said again. "Sometimes I don't think when I speak, just ask Misato."

"It's alright Doctor," Shinji replied. "Mayumi never really got over everything that happened last year. Then she threw herself into holding X-Factor together after we averted Third Impact and has been non-stop ever since."

"Well, I hope she takes the time out to grieve soon, otherwise she's going to have a nervous breakdown or worse. Doing that on mission could be fatal."

Away from the conversation, Mayumi Yamagishi stood outside the warehouse set aside as their temporary HQ and watched the sun set. Her eyes turned to her right and she saw the Hollywood Sign in all its glory and the city of Los Angeles buzzing below. It was a different city from Tokyo-2 but in the end, it was the same. It still needed saving.

Her eyes closed as she heard Ritsuko's words play out in her head again….

_"After Exodus I'm surprised you underestimated him at all."_

_The ruins of a half sunken city, a crater created by her impact... she felt herself being lifted off the ground…_

_"You have caused me quite a bit of trouble child," he scolded. "But now it ends. You should have taken my offer while you had the chance." He pulled his right hand back curling his fingers like a claw. With the same motion, he wrapped his AT Field around the fingers intending to slam it into her stomach and rip her S2 Organ out of her body… an act that would kill her. "Prepare for Eternity."_

_Much further in the future, she floated before Exodus… he had her mother, she pleaded with him and even offered to return to the collective if he'd spare her life…_

_"Well now," he began, "that's was something I never expected to hear. Sadly though, it is too little too late. You had your opportunity, now you get to pay the price." And with as little care one has when opening a bottle of soda, Exodus grabbed Nariko by the top of her head and twisted until a resounding crack sounded the finality of his actions._

Mayumi flinched at these memories. How long would they haunt her? How much longer did she have to endure this suffering before the pain let her go? She didn't know the answer, and she was afraid to know for certain.

"He's dead and gone… I destroyed him with Gungnir." She held her right hand in front of her and with a sound like distant thunder, a bolt of lightning formed in her hand forging itself into the two pronged spear. Norse runes glowed along the twisted shaft as sparks of electrical fury danced along its length.

"So why can't I rest?" She looked upon it with a keen eye, taking in its magnificence.

With a sigh she set the single prong end into the ground and leaned on it like a staff, her head bowed solemnly.

What if nightmares could return to haunt her?

* * *

><p><strong>Story Continues in X-Factor #2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Issue:<strong> Reaper strikes again! Will X-Factor be ready for him this time?


	3. XF2: Strike of the Reaper

**X-Factor Chronicles**

* * *

><p><strong>X-Factor 2: Strike of the Reaper<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ms Fantastic called together the X-Factor teammates here in LA consisting of Doctor Akagi, Forge, Storm, Bishop, Colossus and Spirit.<p>

"I found out what these Blue Files are," she said excitedly as they took their seats. "Things just got a lot more interesting."

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"It's a compilation list of the names of quite a few mutants with power ratings above Class 2."

"So the potentially dangerous ones," Forge replied. "What would the MLF want with that file? Don't most of the dangerous ones already work for them or other such groups?"

"Yeah but gangs like that are bound to pound each other just as often as those they're actually against," Colossus noted. "That being the case, they probably want to know who's potentially out there. Know your enemy… and if they aren't on a team, maybe make them an offer they can't refuse."

"Get them to rise against because of the MRA," Bishop commented. "Even if they don't join, getting them mad could add to the potential chaos."

"Reaper could do a lot with that information," Storm noted. "Do we know where the file is?"

"No, but chances are, Alice does," Ms Fantastic replied.

"We need to talk to her again," Forge noted. "Charger didn't know anything relevant. Like Detective Wilson said, he was a low key member looking for his big break. He didn't have any idea what the actual goal was, just that he wanted Alice."

"Go talk to her Forge," Storm ordered. "Ms Fantastic, work on a way to protect us from Reaper's paralythic ability. The rest of us need to stay on guard. We could get called away at any moment. The MLF aren't the only ones in the city causing problems….

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The office of Senator Greenberg was relocated but apparently it didn't matter. The guards outside were dead and Alice was once again in danger.<p>

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "I don't know where it is!"

"It doesn't matter," a Japanese man looking a bit overweight replied. "Reaper wants to see you and Reaper gets to see you, that's how this works."

As that confrontation continued, Forearm and Arclight tore the office apart looking for the paperwork pertaining to the Blue File. Neither mutant was having any real luck as stacks of papers spilled and draws full of file folders were torn though.

"Nothing," Forearm complained as he tossed folders and papers aside in a seemingly random fashion with all four of his hands. "This is ridiculous."

Just outside the office, Forge leaned against the wall. He already activated the distress beacon, but he knew the bad guys would be leaving soon. He had to act if Alice was to be saved but he was uncertain as to how to deal with the situation. Three against one wasn't his kind of odds but he was running out of options. He looked at his left wrist unit and sighed. "Here goes nothing."

"Hey guys what's goin' on in this room?" he said as he walked in like he owned the place.

"Wow, you've got some balls," Forearm chuckled. "I thought you X-Factor wimps would have learned your lesson last time."

"Oh we did, which is why I'm here," Forge replied. Before they could laugh at his seemingly ridiculous comment, he extended a small rod from his wrist unit and pulled it out. He then slammed it into the ground which sent a shock pulse on ground level causing all three of the mutants to fall to the floor.

Before Forge could reach Alice however, the fat Japanese was up in a three point stance and tackled him like a sumo wrestler.

"Go! Get the girl to Reaper!" he yelled as he attacked. Arclight and Forearm complied, grabbing Alice and escaping with her. Forge meanwhile tried to get loose by using one of his electrical dischargers he had on his wrist unit.

The man dropped him and backed up but as Forge threw a punch the man's body started expanding. His fist hit with a thud and actually hurt Forge a bit more than it hurt the now much larger man.

"You're about to learn why they call me Sumo," he threatened as his foot came down with enough force to knock Forge on his ass.

"Wonderful," Forge complained. "What is it with me getting the tough targets?" He quickly scrambled to his feet and dodged an attempt to grab him. His wrist unit changed into a disk launcher and he fired a few concussive disks into Sumo, but the explosions did seemingly little damage.

"Fool!" Sumo yelled. "It's useless! As I get bigger, I also get denser until your puny devices can't harm me anymore!" Sumo made another grab at him but Forge was faster. He looked into the walls using his special vision and saw a circuit box in the next room on one of the walls. He dodged again moving towards that point. With the box on the wall in the next room, Sumo couldn't see it. He was banking that his strength also increased with his density, and if he punched hard enough…

"Yeah but as slow as you are you'll never hit me you fat ass!" Forge taunted.

Sumo roared in anger and threw a straight punch at Forge which he dodged. Sure enough, his meaty fist punched though the wall and penetrated the back of the breaker box. The sudden surge of electricity going through his body knocked him on his ass and caused him to shrink back down as he lost consciousness.

"Well, that worked." That moment Storm and Spirit flew in through the window. "And the Calvary is late as usual."

"Sorry," Storm replied. "Alice?"

"They took her," Forge replied. "The guards are dead."

"Damn it!" Storm groaned. "How are we going to stop them now?"

"I don't know," Forge said. "But I can't help but wonder if fat boy over here knows something. Let's get him back to HQ."

* * *

><p><strong>Later, Underground<strong>

* * *

><p>"I already told you I don't know where the stupid thing is! Why won't you let me go?" Alice struggled against her binds.<p>

"I know you don't know," Reaper admitted. "But I also know that your boss does. And if your boss wants to see you alive again… ever… he'll comply."

Forearm handed him a cell phone. It was already ringing.

"Hello, Lawrence Greenberg speaking."

"Well 'ello Senator. This is Reaper of the Mutant Liberation Front. Listen very closely." He walked over to Alice and kicked her.

"Ow! Damn you mutant scumbags!"

"Alice?" came the Senator's voice.

"Yes Senator," Reaper replied. "And if you ever want to see her again you will listen to me very carefully…"

* * *

><p><strong>X-Factor Temporary HQ<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine fat ass," Bishop taunted as he slapped Sumo.<p>

When Sumo woke up he discovered two things, firstly that he was captured by X-Factor… and secondly that he was mostly encased in Bakelite.

"Aw man," he said.

"So, let's start at the beginning," Bishop began, "what does Reaper want with Alice?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"This is why," Forge replied as he pressed a button on his wrist guard. The Bakelite suddenly vibrated causing the bones in his body to vibrate along with them. The pain was excruciating but Sumo also knew enough to know that no permanent damage was being done to him.

"Clever," he gasped out when Forge shut it off. "You figured out how to torture me without torturing me. Alright I'll talk."

"I'm waiting," Bishop replied.

"Reaper wants the Blue File but he knows Alice doesn't know where it is."

"Who does?"

"Senator Greenberg himself. A company called Mavintech actually did the research and found some of the strongest mutants in the country. Their data is contained in the file and Greenberg purchased it from him… paid five mill for it I hear."

"Why?"

"How would I know? He's probably trying to impress someone connected to the Registration Act. Reaper plans to use the girl as a bargaining chip to get the file from him."

"Simple enough," Forge replied. "Where's the exchange going down?"

"Don't know," Sumo admitted. "Reaper would talk to Greenberg and arrange it though. He probably called him by now. I swear I know nothing else."

"We should turn him into the authorities now," Spirit noted.

"Already on their way," Storm replied. "We need to talk to Greenberg, he'll talk to us now that we know what's really going on."

* * *

><p><strong>Less Than An Hour Later<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time X-Factor showed up at the office, Greenberg had already left, but he had the presence of mind to record the conversation on his phone using the built in voice memo system….<p>

Senator Greenberg entered City Park at that moment, completely alone and with only his briefcase. He looked around but didn't see anyone just yet. Sighing, he sat on the bench he was told to wait at and tried to calm his nerves.

Suddenly Arclight hopped onto the bench to his left and Forearm showed up on his right. Reaper left the shadows with a tied up Alice under his arm.

"Well now Senator, it appears you can be reasonable after all." Reaper chuckled slightly at the turn of fortune.

"You left me no choice," the Senator protested. "You said you'd mail her back to me in pieces. A person's life is worth more than the money I paid for the file.

"Apparently, hers is at any rate." He smiled slightly as Senator Greenberg lowered his head in defeat. "Now give me the file."

A bolt of lightning streaked between the senator and Reaper, instantly cutting off the conversation. Only now did Reaper notice the thunder.

"Sorry, but this drop is canceled," Storm cut. "Now give up Pantu, nothing more can be gained from resistance."

"Ah, Storm. I knew despite Greenberg's agreement not to bring any of you, that you'd somehow show up anyway. Bad pennies always do. This time though, I brought more backup."

Storm floated off the ground as Colossus and Bishop showed up on the opposite side of the gathering. She was about to fly forward when suddenly someone rammed into her from above. The impact actually caused and explosion sending dirt, cement and a few pieces of brush into the air.

Bishop rushed in to help her and was suddenly attacked by a woman that was more animal than anything else. Forearm at that moment dashed from the bench and charged Colossus while Reaper handed Alice over to Arclight and drew his scythe.

Storm unleashed a torrent of electricity to force whatever just slammed into her off only to find that whoever it was already left her. As she got up, she saw the man floating in midair. His outfit was skin tight for the most part and heavy metal bands closed over his forearms. A visor covered his eyes, likely to protect them from his high speed flights. He was mostly in white and dark grey.

"Great," Storm groaned as she popped her spine back into place. "Someone who likes to play bumper cars."

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complex than that," he replied. "Whatever I slam into explodes due to the overwhelming force of the impact. For that reason alone, I'm known as Kamikaze. You my dear are about to find out the hard way that you're not as tough as you think you are."

"Oh give me a break," Storm replied. "I've killed a man who could throw entire buildings at me and make a few city blocks go from normal temperature to about 15,000 degrees C in less than a second. Someone whose only claim to fame is that they won't lose a game of 'chicken' doesn't impress me."

Storm flew at him at that point and predictably Kamikaze lunged forward. This time Storm exercised her speed advantage and threw a downdraft into his back at the same time. This time when he hit the ground, he hit harder than he was expecting, but that did little to slow him down. When the explosion triggered he used the momentum to change directions and slammed into Storm hard taking her skyward.

"Ok, that didn't work," she grunted as she struggled to get out of his grip.

Bishop threw off the girl that jumped him, noticing that he had taken several claw wounds to the chest and stomach for his troubles. She hissed at him while staying on all fours.

"Why do I have to deal with the ones with claws all the time?" Bishop whined, remembering his fight with Deathstrike a scant couple of months ago. He glanced over in the direction of Colossus and saw that he had his hands full with Forearm. He heard someone running at him from behind and tried to turn knowing it had to be Reaper.

"Gotcha!" Reaper yelled as his scythe came down… but it was stopped by a disk shaped plane of energy.

"Nope," Forge replied. The scythe stopped by his left arm mounted forcefield. His right hand held a rod that appeared to have a flanged mace-like head on it. He twisted the hilt quickly causing a secondary set of flanges to open and drop along the shaft before he swung the weapon. It emitted a hum as it swung but reaper dodged the attack, spinning to try to strike Forge's unprotected side, only to have something wrap around his arm.

He looked back in time to see Ms Fantastic pull her elastic arm and throw him into the brush nearby.

"Thanks babe!" Forge quipped as he dashed into the woods after him. Ms Fantastic followed behind ready to assist.

Forearm grabbed both of Colossuses arms with his lower set and started to pummel his organic steel head with his upper arm set, but he seemed to be weathering the assault just fine. He pulled his arms in closer forcing Forearm to him as his head reared back. He met Forearm's head with his own… the resounding crack forcing Forearm to let go, and the force threw him backwards but he didn't fall. He got back to his feet as Colossus rushed in, and continued the assault despite the blood running down the bridge of his nose. The pain only seemed to fuel his battle lust.

The close range assault between the two only got worse when both sides seemed to suddenly forget how to block. Colossus was able to take a pounding but Forearm's quad strikes were wearing him away. The few hits Colossus dealt however were also having a profound effect on Forearm.

Meanwhile Shinji struggled to get the wild woman off of him.

"Getting tired of this…" he was about to call her a bitch when she bit him hard in the shoulder. Bishop tapped into his charge bands at that moment and blew the girl off him with a powerful concussive burst. As she hit the ground some forty feet later, she rolled once, skidded to a halt on all fours and rushed back in again in time to almost get blasted into the air by Spirit who finally joined the melee.

The moment she showed up, Arclight slammed her with a shockwave. Bishop immediately responded with a concussive blast in her direction but she dodged it easily. It was then that he realized that Greenberg was in trouble. He was lying on the ground and no sign of his briefcase anywhere.

"Damn it," Bishop got out just before he got jumped again by the girl.

"Feral dear," Arclight called out, causing the woman to back off. Bishop got back to his feet in time to watch Feral go running after Spirit who was just recovering.

"You're more my type anyway," she chuckled as she snapped her fingers on her right hand. This little action caused a small shockwave that cut a rut into the ground next to her.

"Quite an ability you got there Arclight," Bishop said as he took a more defensive posture. "Too bad you're such a craven bitch; I'd almost be tempted to hire you on full time."

"Flattering, but I won't work for a human-lover like you," she replied and clapped her hands before her sending out a shockwave. Bishop focused his concussive blast ahead of him like a wedge cutting though the shockwave and mowing her down in the same action. As she tried to recover Bishop lept into the air and came down on her with an MMA style 'Superman Punch'. This knocked her out cold."

"Well I wasn't offering anyway," he quipped at her unconscious form.

Reaper fought off both Forge and Ms Fantastic with viscous scythe swipes and deft movements. Forge almost managed to land a direct hit with his force rod but ended up taking the back end of the blade side to the head for his troubles. As he tried to recover Ms Fantastic turned her body to stone and tried to slam him. She ended up getting cut for her troubles. While his scythe couldn't penetrate her stone form, the paralythic ability did. It threw her away a bit but the device she had on her managed to absorb the energy.

Unfortunately, it overloaded after a single hit.

"Damn," she whispered watching the device short out. She got back up in time to see him come at her full force and she couldn't get out of the way in time. The uppercut style slash scrapped the stone and shot the paralythic energy into her causing her body to seize up and rendering her immobile. Reaper chuckled to himself as he walked towards Forge who was trying to shake the stun off.

An explosion ripped into the ground about 90 feet away as Storm once again got used as a battering ram. Her bones were starting to crack under this force and she knew she couldn't take too much more abuse.

Kamikaze flew up away from her, getting enough momentum. "Now to finish you," he called out as he turned back towards her at full speed. Storm looked up and closed her eyes summoning the last of her energy to fire off a Thunder God Special. Kamikaze wasn't expecting this and got lanced through with it. His scream tore through the night as he fell to the wayside and slammed into the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a halt.

Reaper stopped and watched his teammate hit the ground. The he heard Feral yelp as she was thrown into the woods by a halo wave. Forearm rushed over after finally getting Colossus off of him. He scooped up Arclight on the way..

"Looks like the party is over," Reaper said sadly. "Too bad too, it was just getting interesting." He pulled a device off his belt and activated it, causing several small explosions over the area and a thick smoke to wash over the battlefield.

"See you freaks later," Reaper yelled out. When the smoke was gone, so was the MLF.

Storm pulled herself up and saw Alice checking over the Senator.

"X-Factor, regroup!" she yelled as she limped over to the Senator.

"Colossus here," the jock called out as he came over helping Spirit along. Bishop and Ms Fantastic helped Forge over there as well as they all signed off similarly.

"Looks like we lost this round," Bishop said sadly. "Reaper escaped and he managed to get the file. All we got to show for it are two of his henchmen."

Alice looked up. "I think he'll be ok, he just got stunned by one of Arclight's shockwaves."

The senator groaned as he sat up with Alice's help.

"Well that was unpleasant," he said in a groggy voice.

"Well, I'd say this wasn't a total loss, at least you and your assistant are safe," Storm explained.

"Yes and thank you so much for trying to save the file," Senator Greenberg replied. "It's unfortunate, but maybe it's for the best."

"How do you mean," Bishop asked.

"I had nothing but ill intentions for the file," he explained. "I was going to use it to show the committee in charge of trying to get the MRA passed that I was a 'go-getter', that I could get results. I wanted to be on the committee that kept up with the MRA as soon as it was passed because I believe wholeheartedly in what I was doing."

"What changed your mind?" Bishop asked.

"During this dreadful incident, I had a terrible thought. What if Reaper and his ilk are right? What if, by trying to pass these kinds of resolutions, we are simply exacerbating the problem?"

"Don't think like that," Storm replied as she got down to his level on one knee. "You are doing what you feel is in the best interest of your people. And as a duly appointed representative you have to do what they feel is in their best interest."

"Let me ask you then… are you for, or against the MRA?"

Storm stayed quiet for a moment as she thought about her response. Her teammates waited to hear her response as well. Finally after what seemed like a small eternity, she answered.

"Against it," she said in low tone. "I'm against anything that forces people in their own little group, segregating them away from the rest of the population. I feel it's up to the individual to choose if their actions will be good or evil, and they should have to answer to their own conscience. Lots of people walk around with martial arts skills or combat abilities above the norm that technically make them as lethal as any mutant, or Nephilim if you prefer, but they aren't all required to register themselves.

"In the end however, it's not my call to make. You and your people in America have to decide for yourselves how to handle the situation. Don't take my word for it. My line of thinking may not be what really needs to be… only what I feel it needs to be."

Greenberg nodded to her that he understood. "I guess I wasn't prepared for such a truly monumental responsibility. This is a difficult subject for all of us in the end."

"You got that right," Bishop agreed. "But Storm is right. Don't let us try to sway your opinion. As much as I'd love to see the MRA quashed before it ever gets out of The House, in the end, it's up to you. Nobody, except the people you represent should detract you from that."

Storm was proud to hear that Bishop actually understood what she was trying to say.

* * *

><p><strong>One Day Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"God it's good to be home," Mayumi said as she walked into the door of X-Factor's main HQ outside of Nagano Japan.<p>

"You're telling me," Touji replied as he walked in wearing his customary track-suit with a pack swung over his shoulder. "America was interesting, but there's no place like home."

Hikari walked in, holding her bag in front of her in her hands. She didn't seem to share everyone's elation at being home.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Touji asked, putting a free arm around her shoulders. She instinctively settled into his embrace.

"I just wish we could have really beat those guys," She replied. "I feel like we really didn't win this time."

"Not all of our fights are going to be shut-outs," Mayumi replied as she turned towards her and adjusted her glasses. "We'll win some and we're just as likely to lose some. The key is though, to keep our losses down and continue fighting the good fight. This is not a war we can win overnight … if it will ever truly be won."

"I'm just worried about our loses becoming more than just superficial ones," Shinji replied as he walked in hefting a couple of heavy bags.

As he said that, Mayumi's mind drifted a little. She watched the memory of her mother falling from the grip of Exodus, soundlessly falling because her neck had already been broken.

"No matter what," she said just above a whisper, "we will keep fighting, because someone has to stand against the darkness. Our work will never end, but so long as we keep up the fight, we're making a difference." Without another word she walked off towards the room she shared with Shinji.

Maya sighed. "She's right though," she added. "We can't ever stop..."

* * *

><p><strong>Latveria, That Moment<strong>

* * *

><p>"… <em>because evil never sleeps…"<em>

In "The Halls of Doom", Whiplash approached the throne with confidence. "Reaper may not be the most punctual of workers, but he does get the job done, Master." She stepped up the stairs to the throne and handed him the blue colored folder.

"Excellent," Doom agreed. "And it doesn't matter how long he took in this instance, though I do hope for his sake that he's more punctual in the future." He opened the folder and began thumbing through the names listed there.

"If I may be so bold, why was this file necessary?"

"Ah, you don't know what's in it do you?" Doom observed. He stood up as she watched, giving him her undivided attention. "This list was compiled by a corporation used mostly for gathering customer information to be sold to marketers. However they have been secretly gathering data on Nephilim in case the need for it ever arose. Like me, they have the foresight to capture details others would dismiss as irrelevant or simply illegal to possess." He continued to thumb through the information.

"So this file has the identities of Nephilim like me?"

"Not as perfect as you or I, I can assure you. But the individuals here may be of use to us in one fashion or another. All it takes is the right research to find out what drives these individuals and they will be the perfect tools to push forth… our…" His voice trailed as his finger stopped at a specific name. Like most names on this list, the name had both a real name and a street name if one was known.

_Raven Darkholme – Mystique_

"She _is _alive," Doom whispered.

"Who?" Whiplash asked.

"Mystique. She's on this list… which means she's in The States." His eyes glowed from within. "She must be found. I must know why she betrayed me. I might be able to bring her back into the fold."

"Do you wish me to act?"

"No!" he said perhaps a bit too sharply, causing her to flinch slightly. "No," he said again a lot softer. "We are still linked. If something were to happen to you, I would also be in danger. I will send some of the new Doom Guard to retrieve her. I'll give her a chance to return… but if she won't… well, I guess she'll serve just as well as a test bed..."

* * *

><p><strong>This adventure is over but we'll return to X-Factor soon enough!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Issue:<strong> Silver Samurai #1. Kaworu Nagisa finds that he won't have to travel alone, as Shinobi Shaw tries to draw him into his web.


End file.
